Sulley vs Alex the lion
Alex the lion vs Sulley is a What-if one minute melee Description DreamWorks vs Pixar. Which of these strong, furry, loud roaring characters will win? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Sulley enters through a door on the island of Madagascar, He looks around seeing nothing and decides to leave, but nearby Alex sees the door and goes to investigate. Sulley is just leaving the factory but Alex sneaks through the door without being noticed. Sulley leaves the factory which closes down, Alex sees an open window and climbs out. Alex looks around Monstopolis and then he sees Sulley eating Steak, When Sulley gets up to leave Alex sneaks around and eat the steak. But then Sulley came back and saw what had happened. Sulley: Why did you eat my steak? Alex: Hey, I was hungry. Sulley: I don't wanna be mean, but leave now. Alex: Hey, I'm not leaving. Sulley: I'm sorry, But we'll have to fight. Alex: okay than. FIGHT! Sulley grabs Alex throwing him against a tree, Alex runs back at the monster but is punched across the face. Alex gets up painfully and punches Sulley in the ribcage and then kicking him across the face, but Sulley grabs him and throws him through a brick-made building. Sulley chases after him, But Alex luckily hides in a nearby room. Sulley busts down the door and starts looking for Alex, Suddenly Alex jumps down from the top vents scratching Sulley across the face and stomach. Sulley grabs Alex and bites into his arm and throws him, Alex gets free and runs with blood oozing off of his arm. Sulley lunges over at him but Alex jumps over him and starts chocking him. Alex tries to grab a hold of Sulley again but Is grabbed and thrown into a window of another house, Sulley runs back at Alex but before he can attack Alex scratches Sulley across the leg causing him to fall. Alex tries to get away but is grabbed once again by Sulley and slammed against a tree hard. Alex starts to spit out more teeth. Just then he had an idea, he saw the branch of the tree and grabbed onto it. Sulley came running to where Alex was but didn't see him. Suddenly Alex jumps down onto Sulley and starts claw his back up more, he slams Alex into the tree again but this time Alex holds onto the tree with his claws. Sulley punches the tree causing it to fall over but Alex swings in mid air kicking Sulley across the face and biting the back of his neck. Sulley throws Alex onto the ground again, Alex tries to get up but is kicked in the face hurting his nose bone. Sulley tries to punch again but Alex reacts quickly and punches him in the mandibles, Sulley fell back in pain and than bitten in the knee by Alex. Sulley punches Alex in the air and crashes into another wall, Alex then gets up and throws bricks at Sulley. Sulley than slams Alex through another wall of the shop and fallows him. Alex than grabs a broken plank and hides around a corner, when Sulley enter Alex comes out from behind and jabs the plank into him. Sulley falling to the ground once again looked back at Alex, Alex tries to attack again but is punched again, Sulley gets up to fight and slams his fist through the floor and misses Alex. Alex slides underneath Sulley and bites him in the head, Sulley tries to grab him but Alex chokes him to death K.O.! Now all Alex had to do was find the door he came in. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...Alex the Lion. Sulley - Loser +Stronger +More experience +Better fighter +Smarter -Slower -Not as skilled Alex - Winner +Faster +More agile +More durable +More skilled +Sharper Claws -Not as smart -Not as strong Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Disney vs DreamWorks' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:'Movie vs Movie' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs